Together We Fall
by YouGottaSingAlong
Summary: As the Cyberman/Sontaron alliance reaps terror across the Universe, old nemises forge alliances to fight back, but as they approach the borders of Andromeda, all know the only hope is "The Destroyer Of Worlds". Tenth Doctor after Journey's End.
1. And They Heard Of War

_Disclaimer: Don't own DW or Torchwood or the Sarah Jane Adventures._

_**Earth Theif. Sol 3 is under threat. We flee, the War was too great, we were overcome, our remnants request asylum to your world. We do not have much time.**_

_**Frindem of the Ninth Fleet Helion CHULA Space Force**__**.**_

"Captain," Gwen leant over the computer, "There's a message coming in. From the Ninth Fleet Helion C.H.U.L.A, or Chula, Space Force. They request asylum to Earth. And they spelt 'thief' wrong."

Mickey looked incredulous, "Don't the aliens usually just land on Earth?"

"Not if they're seeking a new home without intent to conquer. Legally, we've been part of the Shadow Proclamation since 1942, Torchwood 1 broke the rules constantly, we had to make all sorts of agreements to solve it after Canary Wharf," Ianto explained. "Including an agreement to join the Galactic Union in one hundred years. But Torchwood has the right to grant temporary asylum to alien species requesting it, then after two months a Government panel from UNIT and Torchwood makes a decision on a permanent Earth visa."

"Wow." Mickey grinned. "Alien asylum. Wait till the public find out we have alien immigrants."

Jack shook his head, laughing, "What does it say Gwen?" She read it out, Jack swore before saying, "Tell them they've granted temp asylum under the terms of Article 4a of the Earth Act, Shadow Proclamation."

"On it, Jack."

-----------

_**Doctor,**_

_**Meet me on the Dock**_

_**Brother Lassar**_

"Lassar?" Reilly asked.

"Krillitane. I thought I'd stopped him already."

"Why does he want to meet you?"

Suddenly the Doctor became chirpy, giving her a mischievous grin, "That my friend, we should probably go find out."

A solitary humanoid figure was silhouetted against the emerald green glow of the planet's sunset. The sea that covered all but the small island in the centre that the Doctor had landed on, threw itself gently against the black metal structure. Brother Lassar turned, his face did not hold the smirk that it had on the Doctor's previous encounter with him. His cheeks had red lashes cutting down into his neck, his eyes seemed like those of the Doctor's but lacking any joy. His hair was tousled and unkempt, and when he lifted a hand in greeting it was distorted and lifeless.

-------------

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack held out his hand to the Chulan captain. "Look, I'm sorry about the ship, but I think I've more than made up for it."

"We do not care for the ship, Captain." The captain was biped and female, other than that, she was difficult to describe. "I am Frindem. This is Lokind, Miayu, Jontu, and the Logopolitan is Niunard."

"Good to meet you, now I hate to be getting down to business so soon after meeting you but… you said something about a war."

She sat down, motioning to the others to crouch on the floor. Jack leant back on his seat, the rest of the team turned to listen. Ianto and Mickey both took out Dictaphones, pressing record.

-----------------

"Doctor." His voice rasped painfully, as if his throat had been crushed. "I see you've moved on in assistants."

Reilly's eyebrows shot up into their signature placement. "Assistant?"

"Reilly." The Doctor spoke with warning. "What do you want, Brother?"

"Lose the suspicion, Doctor, I'm the last of my people. There is war. Across the Universe. I was sent from Andromeda to find you. The Allied forces are being crushed one by one. Last we heard the Chula Armed Forces fell. The fate of the Chulan people is unknown. But Doctor, they approach your precious Earth. The ships entered the Milky Way. Sol 3 will be at war soon. And Earth will fall as so many others have. Unless you join us."

"The Krillitane are fighting in alliance?" The Doctor looked disbelieving.

"Fought, Doctor. They died like the others. Mass genocide. Four hundred civilisations have fallen or been converted. Ten hundred billion thinking organisms at the very least have died." He lurched forward, unsteady on his feet. "You are our only hope, Doctor. Every world, whether they have fought against you or beside you, agree. We need the Destroyer of Worlds to defeat the Annihilators." Pulling himself upright on the Doctor his face crumpled, before reassembling. "I'm sorry, I have trouble keeping myself together. I was injured on the front line…"

The words rang in the Doctor's ears, someone had sad that before. _I was on the front lines_.

-------

Martha noticed something in the Chulan's story that bugged her. They refused to say what it was conquering, destroying and converting. She interrupted the list of fallen worlds with one word, everyone knew what she meant, "Who?"

"Sontaron." Lokind spoke without moving his lips.

A black liquid seeped from the top of one of Jontu's eyes as he said, "Cyberman. Men. Cybermen."

Jack nodded at Martha who removed a phone from her pocket. She pressed speed dial.

-------

"I'm sorry, Brother. I have to take this." He turned away. "Martha?... Yes…. I know…. I'm going to be there soon…. Yes…. Do you know where they are?.... No…. Keep me updated, Martha."

Reilly smiled, "You have a phone."

"Brother, are you coming with us?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Reilly's look. Lasaar looked out over the sea, and for a moment the Doctor and Reilly both thought that he was going to say he was staying to pass away. Instead he turned with resolve.

"I want my revenge."

The Doctor winced at the poison in his voice.

---------

"On the Scale what is the threat to Earth's security?" Jack asked Frindem. "I need it for the record."

"Level 1, Thief. Level 1." She spoke with resent, bitterly.

"Ianto. Contact UNIT, alert them. Gwen, I want you to get hold of Archie. Martha, go on the computer, enter code: LO094 GeNisiS. Mickey, you fill out the immigration forms."

There were various affirmative nods and noises, Mickey groaned, "Paperwork?"

"Do the paperwork and I might take you out to play later."

Ianto's head snapped round, Gwen laughed, "Jack, I think you made that sound dirty rather than patronising."

Mickey cringed. Ianto's body relaxed and he returned to the phone.

Jack flipped out a mobile, "Hellooo, Lady Christina, how would total immunity from the law, for past and future crimes, sound to you?" He kicked a chair back, before swinging his legs onto it. "… Just working with Torchwood amidst an alien war. Bring the bus."

_Just to give folks the heads up. This fic will feature a few prior companions to the Doctor. It is a Tenth Doctor story, occurring after Planet of the Dead, but may feature characters from as early as the Second Doctor, in brief cameos._

_I give up. Don't bother reviewing. Judging from the traffic I get enough people on this, but seeing as no-one ever reviews…. _


	2. You're Mocking Me, Harry Sullivan

_**Would anyone like to review this time? Thanks to the couple that did. This chapter is dedicated to Hayley (OutCold) who put up with strange looks in a bar with wi-fi to talk to me for one hour, for those of you who've spoken to me, you probably know I was losing it slightly, not talking to her.**_

**_And, um, Archie's not realy mine, but he's barely the BBC's either, all I had to work with was "A very strange man" and one of the books which gave me the name Archie._**

"Captain," Sarah Jane Smith opened her door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jack dived straight in. "We need you. At Torchwood. There's war across the Universe, and I'm not exaggerating. It will reach Earth in two days approximately."

"I've told you before, Captain, I'm not joining Torchwood. Do you not remember the 'guns blazing' conversation'?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Smith, you don't have a choice."

Her head jerked sharply, "What?"

"I have the authority to draft anyone of a Classified U Level 3 or above into Torchwood or UNIT, personally, I'd feel better if you weren't in UNIT. We need you, and I'd rather you were willing. I don't like forcing people to obey orders."

"The point of an order is that it forces."

"Not if you come willingly." Jack sat down, crossing his fingers, "If I can be guaranteed that you're with us 100%, you get your on team in Torchwood, your family and close associates get a safe base in London, Torchwood 5 has a small bunker that will hold out through anything. Luke will be safe."

Sarah remained standing, "I'm not sure if you're bribing or blackmailing me, Captain, whichever one, I don't like it. But I'm in."

--------

_2__nd__ May 1979….._

Doctor Harry Sullivan stepped out of his bed on the base in Porton Down, Wiltshire. It had been eight months since his transfer from UNIT, eleven since he had last seen Sarah and the Doctor. Life had not calmed down, he was now involved in the advancement of rapidly effective vaccines to a series of biological weapons. _Anthrax, they say_, he thought, _There's far worse than anthrax here. From farther out than anything people imagined possible._

A man, in a grey military greatcoat a tapped him on the shoulder. The man had brown hair and an American accent, "Doctor Sullivan? North Atlantic Treaty Organization?"

"Well this is his bedroom that he's slightly unsure of how you got into," Harry considered the ranks on the man's jacket. "Captain."

"Jack Harkness. Torchwood. You're needed for the War, special request from the highest authority."

"Tell UNIT that they're not high… Wait, Torchwood? You're one of hose British Empire nuts, are you?"

"Where I'm from that's not the philosophy anymore."

"Oh God."

"Harry Sullivan, you're needed, and this'll sound cheesy, in the 21st Century."

"You are kidding me."

"'Fraid not. Coming?"

"Who requested me? And what's happened? Why can't you contact me where you are?"

Jack frowned, "I can't tell you that."

"Right, I knew a man like that once."

Jack laughed, "So did I. The same one. I can tell you that what's happened is that the Cybermen and Sontaron have created an alliance and are fighting and conquering their way across the Universe in 30 years time."

"Right, dandy, and someone want me. Well, I'm sure no one will miss me here. Shall we be off, old chap?"

"We need to wait for Ianto and Mickey Mouse first."

"Great… Wait… What have you done?"

Jack looked distressed when he turned to face Harry,"We need weapons. This research that you're working on will be destroyed in three years."

"How?" Harry saw the look on the Captain's face. "Can't say, old chap? I thought not."

------------

The TARDIS materialised in London, as reports came in that the troops had passed Pluto. Reinforcement for the GU was being gathered in dregs from the far regions of the Galaxies. The Doctor stepped out and sniffed the air, "Twenty-first century, Earth, Reilly, get out here." She stuck her head round the door.

"Yes, Doctor, it's London." Reilly hopped down. Looking round, she frowned, "Doctor? Where are all the people?"

Lasaar joined them, "This is what it was like on Grindal, and Alphonse. The people were told to get inside, to hide. If they had a basement, lock themselves in. Earth's in hibernation, Doctor."

Round a corner, twenty uniformed UNIT officers jogged, in the middle a cart held a torpedo system, loaded with three of the same model. Reilly, as usual in times of extreme or growing stress, resisted making a joke, this time about red caps, Lasaar scowled, sick of troops readying themselves to die, the Doctor just watched.

One of the men strode over, "I'm sorry, gents, but I've got to ask all civilians to get inside."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper discreetly passing it to Reilly. "I'm the Doctor, this is Brother Lasaar, an ambassador from the GU."

The officer straightened saluting the Doctor. "Sir."

"No… No salute. And Doctor will do, although, I am actually Sir Doctor of Tardis. Hey, didn't know that, did you, Rie? You're travelling with a Knight." He nudged his companion.

"Doctor, I hate to break up this cosy chat but we have a fight to coordinate." Lasaar interrupted. "Do we have a plan?"

As the soldier began to quietly back off, the Doctor turned in mock astonishment, "Why do I need a plan, since when did I have to plan?"

"Great." Lasaar spoke with pure, untainted sarcasm.

-----------

Harry looked around the deserted Hub in astonishment. His mouth wide open, "This is… this is… This is… The screens are flat." He finished lamely. "Why do you want me when you have all this?"

"Because," Jack replied, bemused. "You come with the highest recommendations."

Harry nodded, "The Doctor. Is he here? I'd like to see him again."

"He's in London."

"Where are we?"

"Cardiff."

"Right. Do I get a tour, Captain Jack?"

" I have some stuff to deal with, if you bear in mind that locked doors are locked for a reason, just take a wander."

"Thanks, old chap."

Jack turned to his computer. A small red haired, balding man in his forties appeared on the screen, "Ah, Cap-i-tan." He had a Borders Scottish accent. "How's the onslaught coming?"

"Keith, my man. Is Archie about?"

Another man, this time with blonde hair and about a foot in height taller and an inch thinner than Keith, filled the screen, "Jack-y boy, how's it hanging?" The picture fizzled out of a second before tuning back in to Archie hammering the monitor. "Only works if you give it a bleachin'. Not like you bastard's in England and Wales, our extra money from the Gov's been cut for education. It's a mental system, man. Imagine givin' more to the education system than Torchie. That's practically unheard of down where your wee arses are lounging. Diddnae know that did you? We're pure broke down-"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, Archie. Do you guys have the shipment?"

"Yeah. We just split a deal with UNIT. Keith's driving the truck down to London in half and hour or there abouts."

"When will he get there?"

"Don't have a scooby. Depends on the traffic."

"Okay, call us when they get here."

"Will do, man." Jack turned to terminate the conversation, when Archie said, "Hey Jack, dinnae get yourself killed. I like talking to you guys. Me an' Keith get a bit lonely on our ownsomes. Searching for Torchie 4 is a full time job."

"Good luck to you too, Arch."

The Cyberships darkened the Earth's skies, descending first over Asia.

------

Harry leant over the computer. Frowning he began puzzling out the controls, eventually he found a document marked _Doctor Harry William Sullivan- NATO (deceased)_

He double clicked on it, the file was password protected, Harry smiled looking at a series of letters and numbers on a post-it note next to the laptop. Typing it in, he almost laughed when it allowed him in, "That, my friend, is bad security."

_Doctor Sullivan worked as part of the NATO/UNIT experiments into biological warfare and its vaccines using Alien gases and fuel sources leading to his death. In 1985, Sullivan sabotaged the project, destroying all the work into the development of both the weaponry and vaccines. The in the private trial he was charged with treason by nine countries: Belgium, Canada, Denmark, France, Italy, Norway, Portugal, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the United states of America._

_Harry William Sullivan's closing defence:_

"_The doctor wouldn't have wanted that work to continue."_

_Due to close association with the Doctor, Sullivan's closing defence may have been:_

"_The Doctor wouldn't have wanted that work to continue."_

_Sullivan refused to elaborate._

_The official cause of death 1986: heart attack brought on by complications of diabetes. Torchwood sources believe Harry Sullivan was transferred to the United States* for the death penalty._

Harry closed the file, and spun the chair across the room. Ianto walked in briskly, "Doctor Sullivan… Are you alright?"

Harry spoke with hysteric undertones. "I'm going to die when I'm forty-two. I'm getting a death sentence when I'm forty-two. And I'll know perfectly well it's coming. I'll have known that I would get it for destroying that work. 'The Doctor wouldn't do it'? That was my defence?"

Ianto sat down beside him, "You read your file."

Harry nodded, his brow creased. "Don't worry about timelines. I'll do it. Whatever reason I had, I'll bet it was good, or I won't have risked it… Whatever the reason I'll do it." Harry nodded again, then grinned, "I suppose I shouldn't be wasting the time I have left then. What've you got for me?"

"Um, someone will want to see you." Ianto pointed up. "In the main base. Do you need a bit more time..?"

"No. As I said, no point wasting time, feeling sorry for myself."

Harry jumped up the stairs of the Hub, "Someone wanted to see me?"

Sarah stood up, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide with astonishment, "Harry? Oh my…" She threw her arms round him. "Harry. You… you haven't changed a bit. Oh… you look…. Oh, Harry."

Ianto walked over to Jack and muttered something in his ear, Jack met Harry's eyes and nodded. Harry mouthed, _Don't worry_, and held Sarah at arms length. "You look splendid, old thing."

"Oh, so do you. So do you."

"I'm sorry I went and died on you. I don't know quite why, but I'm sure I had a good reason." He let he go, stepping back. "You'll be what? Sixty? I'm thirty-five, never thought I'd be younger than you. But you look fantastic. Just fine. How… how have you been?"

"I… I have a son, Luke. I was going to call him Harry but…"

"Never call your son Harry. His name for the rest of his life will be Larry, or Barry, or Carrie. It's a bad idea, old girl? How old is he?"

"Sixteen. Although, he's a human archetype so really he's two but…"

"Typical. You have a son who was bred by some… let me guess alien invaders?"

"Bane, yes."

"Bane. Wait, Bane? Nasty gas on them. I worked with it for a while before we realised that it was basically harmless. Just made folks a bit ill. Terrible waste of time."

"One thing."

"Yes."

"Remember I once told you what would you what would happen if you called me "old girl" again?"

"How could I forget, it was only a year ago, and a threat like that sticks with you."

"I think you're mocking me, Harry Sullivan."

"Me too."

_**This fic may contain a couple of my OCs from other stories as well as Reilly.**_


End file.
